


The Perfect Hostess

by keerawa



Category: Unusual Dragon Hoards - iguanamouth
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoard negotiations are a delicate business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Hostess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eos_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/gifts).



The negotiations hovered on the edge of violence. Dragons with perishable hoards were intensely possessive; those who imbibed quantities of sugar were notoriously volatile.

"It says 'cake', right on the package," [Hoarder-of-Pastries](http://lizardshuffle.tumblr.com/post/93931064714/iguanamouth-unusual-hoard-commission-for) roared.

"At $14.99 a dozen? Mine!" snarled the tiny, frenetic [Hoarder-of-Junk-Food](http://lizardshuffle.tumblr.com/post/86308742684/iguanamouth-another-unusual-hoard-commission).

The mediator shuffled through her notes. "We agreed four days ago that chocolate represents an _a priori_ claim for Junk Food. But coconut and fruit, that's rather fancy, yes? So Devil's Food Zingers are Junk Food, and Raspberry Zingers are Pastries!"

Grumbling, both dragons signed the agreement.

Hoarder-of-Contracts clutched it to her chest, quivering with delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Iguanamouth has over thirty different unusual dragon hoards on display at [Lizardshuffle](http://lizardshuffle.tumblr.com/tagged/hoards). Check them out!


End file.
